


Внутри, снаружи и на границе

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Итачи-центрик, сюр, размышления, аллегории.
Kudos: 2





	Внутри, снаружи и на границе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011, на конкурс: "Итачи и его новая профессия". Мне выпал "архитектор".

Ему снится неразрушенная Коноха. Он помнит ее всю, до мельчайших подробностей, он может воспроизвести ее в деталях, в схемах, в маршрутах, - в картинках, если надо: где какой дом; какого цвета забор; кто здесь живет, где живут неблагонадежные; выбоины на дороге, в которые после дождя надолго набивается грязь; где серая кошка вечно сидит в окне; где скрипит ступенька, а где камень в мостовой сидит ненадежно, ходит под ногой; с какой крыши удобно проводить дальнюю атаку, откуда – ближнюю; в каком проулке можно спрятать отряд; какие ворота в Деревню самые ненадежные, какие удобно оборонять…   
Он помнит все, он бывший капитан АНБУ.   
Он шиноби.  
Он способен воспроизвести по памяти все объекты, в которых проходили его миссии. Для иных придется напрячься, иные помнятся так, словно только что вышел оттуда. 

…Итачи в своих снах отстраивает Коноху заново.   
Чертит ночами на свитках развернутую схему улиц: чернильные дома растут вверх, ширятся размерами, разрезами и планами, обрастают формулами, величинами, расчетами; суммами, за которые приобретается камень и завозится кирпич, за которые рубятся деревья и замешивается известь. Под палящим солнцем следит за тем, как заливают очередной фундамент, - он за всем должен проследить лично, привычка, как известно, вторая натура, а для шиноби привычка – это залог выживания.   
Залог успешного выполнения своей миссии.  
Ходит от стройки к стройке. Следит, чтобы этот забор красили зеленым, а тот, дальний – белым, да не известью, масляной краской. Расковыривает заново выбоины. Ловит по подворотням серую кошку, возвращает на окно. Проверяет скрипучую ступеньку.  
Все должно быть так, он помнит.   
Это и есть Коноха. 

Итачи почти не думает о мире _внутри_ – мир _снаружи_ гораздо важнее знать и изучать, из него исходит угроза, его действия надо просчитывать, предугадывать, чтобы защитить _главное_. Все мысли Итачи направлены на снаружи, он наблюдает, запоминает, анализирует, просчитывает…  
А вот о _главном_ – о том, что внутри, - он почти не думает. Не дает ни названий, ни определений, ни описаний. Он не думает об этом: якорь, знамя, символ. Он не думает об этом: я хочу вернуться туда. Я всегда буду туда возвращаться.   
Он зовет это – защита Конохи.   
Не вдаваясь в рассуждения, не разделяя, не разбираясь, давно перестав оглядываться на свет, вечно находящийся за спиной, спрятанный в глубине, в самой глубине своего внутри.   
Защита Конохи.  
Это просто.   
Это – быть хорошим шиноби.  
 _…Что есть хороший шиноби?.. невидимый, неслышимый, неуловимый, непобедимый, не оставляющий следов, всегда подчиняющийся приказам. Исполнитель._  
Быть хорошим шиноби.  
Быть хорошим исполнителем.  
Защищать.  
Никаких метаний, никаких сомнений – холодный расчет, логика, разум, подчинение структуре.

_…Нара Шикомару понял бы. Нара называет это – служить Королю. Сарутоби Асума называет это – служить Королю.  
…Кто Король?_

Итачи никогда не думал – _что есть Коноха_? Что значит – _ее защищать_?  
Для чего?..   
От кого?..   
Как?..  
Коноха – это свет позади. Свет, который за твоей спиной. Ты не видишь его – ты его защищаешь. Нет времени оглянуться – только бросится вперед, на нового врага. И в его гаснущих глазах на мгновение увидеть отраженное зарево _главного_.  
 _Защищать-коноху_. Это не глагол. Не действие. Это символ. Неразделимость. Не «для чего?», не «от кого?», не «как?».  
Это – «ради». Это – «во имя».   
Это смысл.  
Цель.

Даже теперь, когда Коноха разрушена, раскурочена, убита и воскрешена Пейном, Итачи не чувствует себя сбитым с дороги, сбитым с толку. Не чувствует себя дальше от цели.  
Потому что если все-таки дать себе об этом подумать… Коноха – это не дома. Не здания.  
И даже не отдельные люди – неизбежно погибавшие и погибающие во имя, и просто так.  
Коноха – это…

В своих снах Итачи – архитектор. Созидатель. Творец.  
И это странно и непривычно.  
Итачи привык быть орудием разрушения. Элементом деструктуризации. А не частью структуры. Он шиноби, а шиноби – это те, кто на границе. На границе внутри и снаружи. Те, кто защищает, те, кто разрушает угрозу.   
Всем хочется создавать, но не всем это дается.  
Тогда почему?..  
Итачи снится, как он клеит рисовую бумагу на деревянные реи. Будущие фусума.   
Ему снится, как новые ворота в Деревню вешают на петли. Восстановление границ. Свет снова защищен глубоким рвом и высокой крепостной стеной. Можно сосредоточиться на враге.

Сны уходят в небытие под утро. Но когда приходится ждать – долго ждать, став неподвижным камнем в реке времени, лесом, небом, водой, сидеть в засаде, ждать новой миссии, пережидать дождь – тогда мысли, рожденные снами, всплывают на поверхность.   
Снам нет места среди дня, и в мыслях главенствует сухая, скупая рассудочность.  
Рассудок велит решать: к чему относить младшего брата, идущего по следу?..  
К внутри или к снаружи?..  
К угрозе – или к тому, что необходимо защитить?..  
Когда-то он ответил на этот вопрос без колебаний. Защитить. Неважно как – способ найдется. Перестановка фигур, жертвование пешками – потому что все пешки, когда речь идет о главном – подтасовка фактов, страховка на случай…  
Случай.  
Вот как сейчас.  
Лучше ненавидь меня, Саске. Так мне спокойнее. Так все будет в порядке.  
Маленький брат.

Во снах Итачи строит для брата Коноху. Коноху, которую не нужно защищать. Для которой не нужно жертвовать.  
Во снах битва на границе заканчивается, и наступает тишина.  
Великая гонка завершена, цель достигнута.  
И тогда Итачи разрешает себе выдохнуть и опустить оружие.  
И разрешает себе, наконец, обернуться назад… 

…И дальше он помнит только свет.  
Белый, обжигающий свет.

Когда Саске побеждает его там, под дождем, Итачи чувствует, что он близок.  
Близок к завершению пути.  
Голова наливается чугуном, темнота подступает пятнами – _настоящая_ темнота, а не та, что уже привычно застилает зрение после перегрузки. Где-то на уровне груди медленно поднимается холод.  
Итачи сгребает разум в кулак: рано, еще рано. На первую голову он в деталях прокручивает в голове свои действия: все учел? все предусмотрел? обо всем позаботился?  
Где-то на краю сознания ухмыляется Мадара. Итачи кивает ему молча. Он позаботился обо всем, о чем смог.  
…Дальше придется довериться молодым.  
Эта мысль вызывает усмешку – насколько еще способны изгибаться немеющие губы. Дождь скользит по лицу. Холодная вода.  
Прощай, братишка.  
Я правда…  
Падая в темноту, Итачи чувствует себя архитектором. Морок гаснущего сознания.  
В Коноху приходит враг – Пейн?.. кто-то еще?.. – летит щебень, в клубах пыли рушатся какие-то дома, крики, грохот…  
А потом угроза уходит. Рассеивается. Оседает пыль, тяжелые тучи расходятся на небе.

Среди руин здания, построенные Итачи, - стоят.


End file.
